


Any Other Name

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Guy is bound and blinded -- does Asch try to help, or take advantage of the situation?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Name

When Asch finally finds the right room, it's obvious that Guy has heard him coming-- his body is tight as a wire in its ropes, and the half-tilt of his blindfolded head speaks of straining ears. Asch opens his mouth at the sight, then pauses, thinking. Lips curving in a tight smirk, he says Guy's name-- hushed, high and young and helpless, like the dreck.

The smirk sours at the way Guy's body goes instantly loose with relief. "Luke!" Guy smiles, turning his face towards the voice. "Took your time," he continues, teasing, and something in Asch's stomach twists.

"Sorry," he manages to reply.

"Hey, no problem," Guy says easily. "Just get me out of here, would you?"

"Mm," Asch says, looking around. "Hang on a second."

He stands at the door, quiet, for long enough that Guy's smile fades, and Asch can see him frowning even behind the blindfold. "Luke?" he eventually calls, uncertain, and when Asch says nothing he repeats it. "Where'd you go?"

Asch steps in, silent. "Here," he says lowly, and has the satisfaction of seeing Guy flinch.

"Come on, Luke, this is no time for games."

"Sorry," Asch says again-- it's all the replica ever says these days, saying it in his voice seems to come naturally. He eyes the bruises on Guy's cheek, showing through the collar of his shirt. Lifts a hand to brush the discoloured flesh and watches Guy startle, flush faintly. "You all right?"

"Nothing serious," Guy replies after a second, voice a little thin, uncertain. He shrugs a shoulder, awkward in his bonds. "Probably won't even need healing."

Asch hums again-- then deliberately presses two fingers into the center of the darkest bruise.

Guy yelps, jerking back as far as he can. Asch follows him back, fitting his palm flat against the purpling marks, driven by something-- something he doesn't try to think about very hard, something that has been growing since the aftermath of Akzeriuth. Since Guy had _left_.

"What the hell are you doing?" Guy asks harshly. "Why--"

He freezes, and Asch nearly holds his breath, waiting.

"Asch," Guy says flatly.

Asch can't help a single, clipped laugh. "Suddenly, you don't sound happy to see me."

"I'm not."

"Quite the way to treat your rescuer."

"Well, you haven't done a very good job of it, so far," Guy shoots back, flexing bound wrists. "I should have known it was you-- Luke would have had me untied the moment he was in the room."

Asch's lip curls, and the _something_ bares its teeth. "Probably. Even if you didn't want him to, hm?"

Guy goes still, but not in a way that bespeaks confusion-- more the way that means he knows exactly what Asch is implying and doesn't want to admit it. Asch grins sharply and goes in for the kill. "Thought so. I've seen the way you watch him. You ever jerked off to this particular scenario, or do you usually just imaging getting tied to the bedposts?"

Guy is silent for long moments. "Untie me," he eventually says, quiet.

Asch gives a clipped laugh, because it is _far_ too late to stop now. "Come on, Guy, here's your shot-- not so hard to pretend I'm him." He puts one hand back on Guy's throat, presses in close, puts one knee between Guy's. "Chance of a lifetime."

Guy bares his teeth, breath harsh, dancer's muscles pulling tight against his bonds. "You're sick," he says, voice low and full of venom. "Get off me."

Asch is still for a frozen moment, then snarls, pushing hard against Guy's bruises and feeling a hot rush of satisfaction at the choked-off sound of pain that results. "You think we're so different?" he hisses in Guy's ear. "You think your precious replica wouldn't be capable of this? Well, I'll tell you a secret. Deep down, at the heart of him, he's _exactly the same as me_."

Guy bucks, twisting in an attempt to dislodge the grip on him; Asch lets him struggle for a moment and then stands in one swift motion, leaving Guy to topple sideways. Before Guy can right himself, Asch draws his knife, leans down, and slashes one of the ropes holding his wrists.

He leaves before Guy manages to shake himself free.


End file.
